Downtown Warriors Beta*Burst
Downtown Warriors Beta*Burst is a Japanese side-scrolling beat 'em up otome video game, developed as a collaboration between Karin Entertainment, LittleLulu Falcon Emblem's OtomeRomantica Team and Team Mugen. It was released in Japan on Valentine Day, February 14, 2019, and later was released in North America and Worldwide on October 19, 2019 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation Vita and Nintendo Switch. The game was released in North America and Europe on October 19, 2019 by Rising Star. Inspired on Street of Rage/Bare Knuckle by Sega, Final Fight by Capcom and Double Dragon by Technous Japan/later Arc System Works in which features a fully voice acting, visual novel-styled 2D graphic side-scrolling system from classical beat'em up games and special moves influenced by SNK/Playmore's fighting games. A 12-episode original net animation adaptation by LittleLulu Studio and Tatsunoko Production, streamed on LittleLulu Animanga Network and Netflix this summer between July and September 2019. Gameplay Beta*Burst is a side-scrolling beat 'em up and romance video game in which the player assumes the role of a main protagonist Angie Polley (name is changeable), the 21-year-old spy agent who can choose from a variety of four main male characters as her love interest. Each of male character has unique personalities, traits and romantic relationship in every time your level increases. Much of its gameplay is spent on reading the story's narrative and dialogue. Beta*Burst follows a branching storyline with multiple endings and depending on the decisions the player makes during the game, the plot will progress in different directions. The game initially features four main plot lines, one for each of Angie's boyfriends. Following the completion of all four, a final episode is unlocked. Throughout gameplay, the player is given multiple options to choose from, and text progression pauses at these points until a choice is made. Just like an old classic games Golden Axe, Street of Rage and Final Fight, enemies walk onto the screen from both sides as well as occasionally appearing from other locations. The player must defeat each opponent to progress through twelve locations (6 for common routes and 6 for main routes), known as episode. There is a boss battle at the end of every episode with a disproportionately large enemy. Enemies are given life gauges and names, and like the selectable characters, given bigger and more individual movesets. The player can pick up weapons, which include knives, bottles, and drainpipes. The individual special attacks performed by each character that depletes some of their skill bar, the Critical Move allowed them to performs the strongest attacks just like King of Fighters and Street Fighter. Four characters has their own route, each of these twelve routes is split into a prologue, five episodes, and an epilogue with each number of three types of ending: Normal, Bad, and True ending. Story The otome game setting in a fictional city in Japan named Morimachi. According to the game's intro, in 2022, the once peaceful life in Morimachi Town has been taken over by a criminal syndicate named (Skull Abyss), including factions of the FBI. In this place called Morimachi Federation Forces Bureau "abbreviated as MFFB", a top police forces who used the high-tech weapons to fend off enemies. Angie Polley is the 21-year-old Canadian spy agent suffered from mentally breakdown over her parents' brutally murder and quit from her job after she being suddenly attacked by the masked man and erased all of her memories. When she live a new life in Morimachi, Angie is suddenly become afraid of a man, who claimed that he is the police chief of MFFB and looking for a skilled agent to help fight off against criminal syndicate because of mass violence is now common and no one is safe. Joined MFFB as female-only freelancing officer, she meets four Asian handsome men who work at MFFB: Asuka Kobayashi (a hot-blooded mastered karate student), Cheung Hua Feng (a passionate Chinese-American Changquan master), Yeon Sungha (a sexy accomplished taekwondo fighter) and Niran Boonyasak (a cheerful muay thai fighter). They're ex-mixed martial artist has formed the defender team called (Downtown Warriors Beta*Burst) and trained her a various martial arts. Overcoming the mental disorder, Angie will fight back against the syndicate with Beta*Burst's help in order to recover her memories and avenged her family's death to saves the future. Characters Main Characters Protagonist ; :Voiced by: Yuuki Kuwahara (JAP); Megan Shipman (ENG, anime) :The main protagonist of the game, a Canadian spy agent who's sent to spy on Skull Abyss' revolutions. When she is about to discover the plan for world domination, she witnessing her parents' bodies before suddenly getting attack by the masked man, who absorbs all of her memories, causes to lost her sense of justice and mentally breakdown from horrible events, quitting from her job. Three months later, she has recruited as freelance officer by Chief Myoudouin and begin to work at Morimachi Bureau with four handsome agents. She usually a kind and gentle young woman and often taken a good care of anyone in need. Angie uses all-round martial arts from four main characters with balanced attribute between smooth and solid techniques. Beta*Burst ; :Voiced by: Atsushi Tamaru (JAP); Bryce Papenbrock (ENG, anime) :One of the four main characters of the game. Hailing from Osaka, he is the karate student with hot-blooded demeanor. After his old master was killed by the Skull Abyss, he eventually become the field agent at Morimachi Bureau alongside his friends. He is so stubborn that he teases Angie and calls her "Tomato" because of her red face, but quickly falls in love to her after he rescuing her from the thugs. He enjoying bonsai and karaoke in free-time mode. Asuka utilizes his karate technique with quick moves and throwing techniques that resemble a copycat signature moves of Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia from Art of Fighting game series. ; :Voiced by: KENN (JAP); Howard Wang (ENG, anime) :One of the four main characters of the game. Hailing from America, he is Chinese-American master of changquan with passionate heart. He used to be the cook at Chinese restaurant before the Skull Abyss thugs attacks and murdering his American girlfriend Shirley who defended him. Wanted to avenged Shirley's murderers, he moved to Japan and become officer and cook at Morimachi Bureau alongside his friends. He's very sweet and usually aware Asuka to be Angie's love rival, he quickly changed and become interesting with her after Asuka gives him a chance to protect her. He enjoying cooking and playing mahjong in free-time mode. Cheung utilizes his changquan moves combined with speed power and charging aura that resemble a copycat signature moves of Fatal Fury's character, Tung Fu Rue. ; :Voiced by: Satoshi Hino (JAP); Cris George (ENG, anime) :One of the four main characters of the game. Hailing from South Korea, he is a sexy ex-cop and accomplished taekwondo fighter with idealistic look. He come to join Morimachi Bureau as lieutenant because he want to save his girlfriend Joo Sang-Mi, who's kidnapped by Skull Abyss to forced her marriage to criminal and his nemesis, Kim Hyun-Jun. He is a young man full of beauty and optimism. He has a sense of justice and does not meet a bad person. Whether he is evil or not, he will defeat the evils and guard the faithful wherever he may be. He become a faithful guard for Angie after he saved her from Hyun-Jun's hands. He enjoying birds-watching and making traditional Korean sweets in free-time mode. Sungha utilizes his taekwondo techniques that resemble a copycat signature moves of Fatal Fury's character, Kim Kaphwan. ; :Voiced by: Yuichi Iguchi (JAP); Dallas Raid (ENG, anime) :One of the four main characters of the game. Hailing from Thailand, he is a youngest muay thai champion and university student with cheerful person. He lost his parents in his village fire launched by Skull Abyss and his younger twin brother, Surat, has been disappeared. He decided to training hard before he was recruited by Morimachi Bureau as officer cadet alongside his friends, wanted to find his brother and avenge his family and villagers' death from arson attack committed by Skull Abyss. He is an energetic and lively boy who telling them a terrific jokes and open people's mind when he want to show them what natural life it is. He become a fan of Angie after he witnessing her fighting against thugs, but quickly become a friend of her instead of being love interesting after Asuka moves with her, promising to find his brother. He enjoying video games and loves fashion in free-time mode. Niran utilizes his Muay Thai skills that mixed with both speed and vanity prodigy that resemble a copycat signature moves of Fatal Fury's character, Jeo Higashi and Street Fighter's character, Sagat. Morimachi Federation Forces Bureau ; :Voiced by: Akio Ohtsuka (JAP); Christopher Sabat (ENG, anime) :A tough and humble chief of the MFFB. He is known to be father-figure of all forces, but also known for independent and guided them for freedom. He's a one who found Angie and trained her to become freelancing officer in his team. He's serves as a guide and gives them an advice to save Morimachi. ; :Voiced by: Hiroyuki Yoshino (JAP); Brian Donovan (ENG, anime) :A going-to-be police officer who often helping Angie and her friends during their fights with Skull Abyss thugs. He shown to have a sense of justice and uses a giant cannon to knock thugs out in one blow. ; :Voiced by: Junichi Yanagita (JAP); Robbie Daymond (ENG, anime) :An unhurried junior officer who's often shows up without reason, but causes to screams and run away like a cowardly child when the thugs attacks. Although coward person, but shows to love poets and often teases Angie a lot, but got slapped by Asuka. ; :Voiced by: Ikki Matsubara (JAP); Sonny Strait (ENG, anime) :The MFFB's German Shepherd dog who has his own intelligence to search and rescue hostages from the thugs. He soon become Angie's pet police dog after she rescued him from Chandra. Villains (Skull Abyss) Leaders ; :Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu (JAP); Christopher Corey Smith (ENG, anime) :The criminal boss and the true main antagonist, who appears as the final boss in the True Route (Ultimate Showdown). He is the mastermind behind Angie's amnesia and murdering her parents to expand his power to take over Morimach city. He is armed with a pistol sword in the first round, but in second round, he was revealed to be an android created by Angie's late father after infected by Skull virus. ; :Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi (JAP); Xander Mobus (ENG, anime) :Baron Heinrich's bodyguard and a very skillful fighter, his repertoire of moves matching the regular main characters. He is named after the Hindu god of sun Surya. Skull Quarters ; :Voiced by: Tarusuki Shingaki (JAP); Vic Mignogna (ENG, anime) :Leader of the Skull Quarters, Baron Heinrich's henchman and the primary main antagonist of the main four routes. Damon is a professional wrestler with strongest moves and grapple skills. Unlike other bosses, his moves are not matching Angie and is regularly grabbing and throwing his opponent into ground. ; :Voiced by: Naozumi Takahashi (JAP); Greg Ayres (ENG, anime) :One of the member of Skull Quarters. Surat is a youngest kickboxing fighter that matched to his older brother Niran. He was revealed that he was kidnapped by the Skull Abyss during the village massacre when their parents are killed. After being brainwashed by Heinrich, he become the killing-machine and holds his aggression and hatred against Niran. ; :Voiced by: Keisuke Koumoto (JAP); Ray Chase (ENG, anime) :One of the member of Skull Quarters. Hyun-Jun is a treacherous taekwondo fighter who lost the match against his nemesis, Yeon Sungha, in the taekwondo tournament. So, he sends his following thugs to kidnap Joo Sang-Mi, Sungha's girlfriend, into forced marriage. His movement is really matched to Sungha, but his skills is closely resembles Jhun Hoon's special moves. ; :Voiced by: Tomoaki Maeno (JAP); Johnny Yong Bosch (ENG, anime) :One of the member of Skull Quarters. Marcel was a wanted criminal by the Morimachi Bureau after he escape from prison for robbery. Later, he joined the Skull Abyss thugs and starts wreaked havoc at China Town. It was turned out that he want murdering Cheung for treason to get his lover Shirley back. But he accidentally shoots her to death when she protected Cheung during riot in Chinese restaurant, leaving Marcel in despair. His skills is much similar to his opponent Cheung and holds the electrical charge ki. ; :Voiced by: Ryohei Kimura (JAP); David Matranga (ENG, anime) :One of the member of Skull Quarters. Kiryu is a son of Asuka Kobayashi's senpai who trained to become the best karate champion. In the past before murdering his father, Kiryu was locked in the basement for 8 years prior for game starting by him after his mother's death for his rotten attitude. When the Skull Abyss attacking the dojo, Kiryu has been released to kills his father with one blow to expand his revenge against Asuka. His skills and movements is closely resembles Akuma (Gouki). Seven Reapers ; :Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita (JAP); Ian Sinclair (ENG, anime) :The first boss appeared in Morimachi Street stage. He fights with flail. He later reappeared in Skull Abyss Stronghold for rematch, but killed once again. ; :Voiced by: Yuuki Ono (JAP); Chris Guerrero (ENG, anime) :The second boss appeared in Hagoromo Nightclub stage. He fights with talwar. He later reappeared in Skull Abyss Stronghold for rematch, but killed once again. ; :Voiced by: Kenichiro Matsuda (JAP); Dameon Clarke (ENG, anime) :The third boss appeared in Back Alley stage. He fights with war hammer. He later reappeared in Skull Abyss Stronghold for rematch, but killed once again. ; :Voiced by: Nobuyuki Hiyama (JAP); Travis Willingham (ENG, anime) :The fourth boss appeared in Theme Park stage. He fights with ida, a sword used by Yoruba people. He later reappeared in Skull Abyss Stronghold for rematch, but killed once again. ; :Castor Voiced by: Daichi Kanbara (JAP); Ian Moore (ENG, anime) / Pollux Voiced by: Natsuki Hanae (JAP); Drew Breedlove (ENG, anime) :The identical twin and the fifth boss appeared together in Haunted House stage. They fights with claws. They later reappeared in Skull Abyss Stronghold for rematch, but killed once again. ; :Voiced by: Hikaru Midorikawa (JAP); David Wald (ENG, anime) :The sixth boss appeared in Kaguruma Shrine stage. He fights with ninja sword. He later reappeared in Skull Abyss Stronghold for rematch, but killed once again. ; :An android keeper appeared in Orbit Elevator stage as Stronghold's guardian. It fights with laser cannon and machine-gun. Later was reappeared in Skull Abyss Stronghold in the master room's gate for rematch, now as Thanatos-MK250, but destroyed once again. Others (NPCs) Stages #Morimachi Street #Inner City #Hagoromo Nightclub #Nagare Beach #Back Alley #Over the Bridge #Theme Park #Haunted House #Kaguruma Shrine #Silver Moon Ship #The Factory #Tower of Skull #Underground Area #Orbit Elevator #Skull Abyss Stronghold Items Recovery Items *Apple *Chocolate *Meat Bun *Chicken *Grilled Fish *Barbecue *Cake *Roasted Chicken Building Items *LP Build *SP Build *Power Tonic *Defense Tonic *Stamina Tonic *Mind Tonic Treasures *Scroll *Antique Book *Coins *Cash Bag (small) *Cash Bag (large) *Gold Bar *Treasure Chest *1-UP Weapons *Shuriken *Kunai *Chakram *Makiboshi *Pepper Spray *Grenade *Knife *Bottle *Sai *Baseball Club *Pipe *Katana *Ono *Yari *Bo *Uchigatana *Hachiwari *Zanbato Accessories *Sunglasses *Red Tint *Blue Tint *Eyepatch *Aviators *Obi (Sash) *Black Belt *Silver Buckle *Champion Belt *Cap (white, red, blue, black, green, yellow) *Trucker Hat *Cowboy Hat *Kasa *Skullcap *Headband *Hachimaki (Twisted Headband) *Kanzashi *White Watch *Black Watch *Sport Watch *Smartwatch *Dog Tag *Silver Chain *Gold Chain *Omamori (Amulet) *Magatama Jewel Enemies #Chaos Punks #Chaos Brawlers #Chaos Knuckles #Chaos Slayers #Chaos Gunners #Chaos Snipers #Chaos Bikers #Chaos Ninja #Chaos Grenades #Chaos Boxers #Chaos Throwers #Chaos Dancers #Chaos Femme Fatales #Chaos Giants Media ONA See also: List of Downtown Warriors Beta*Burst episodes An original net animation series adaptation was announced on May 15, 2019 in Japan's Reiwa period. The series is directed by Tatsufumi Itou (Symphogear) and written by Megumi Aramaki, with co-animation by LittleLulu Studio and Tatsunoko Production. Emiko Miyamoto (Maho Girls Pretty Cure!) provides Masaru Fujiya's character designs. The anime premiered July, 2019, and is streaming on LittleLulu Animanga Network and Netflix programming block. The opening theme song is "NEVER -Burst*Fusion-'" by YOFFY. Each episode features 3 different ending theme songs: by Asuka Kobayashi (Atsushi Tamaru) and Cheung Hua Feng (KENN) which is used for the episodes 1 - 4, by Yeon Sungha (Satoshi Hino) and Niran Boonyasak (Yuichi Iguchi) which is used for the episodes 5 - 8, and by Asuka Kobayashi, Cheung Hua Feng, Yeon Sungha and Niran Boonyasak which is used for the episodes 9 - 12. Category:Games Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Category:OtomeRomantica Team games Category:Beat 'em Up games Category:Otome games Category:PC games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Video games featuring female protagonist